Pure Hatred
by America's Roast Beef Yes Sir
Summary: Katara is kidnapped by an Earthbound fire nation group and can't think of a worser situation than this. Rated M for violence, language, and adult content. -This story is complete.-
1. Red Eye

_[Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar. This is a disgrace to the creators of Avatar and is only for the probable amusement I might get out of my readers._

_-_

**1  
Red Eye**

Her arm twitched as the cramp began in her arm. During some point in every waterbender's life comes a time when a cramp starts to pound up your arms. It continues for about a week, and day by day, it gets worse. Katara could handle this pain easily, but it ignored her to death. She did not bother to tell Aang, Sokka, or Toph, not even Momo, due to the sacred Southern Water Tribe tradition. A waterbender must face his or her conflict period alone, without any assistance or aid. This proved a bender's bravery and individuality, or at least that's what Katara thought.

Another shockwave pounded through her right arm, this time even more painful. Her biceps and forearms tightened up for a moment. She sat alone, on the saddle of Appa, away from the others. This got Aang concerned.

He crawled over to Katara, "Hey, are you okay?" he asked. "You've been sitting alone for hours." He sounded convinced.

"It's nothing," Katara said. It didn't matter what she said, though. They would still be behind her back, talking her out to death to find out what was bothering her.

Aang raised an eyebrow, then went back to his original seat. Sokka took a turn on Appa's reins, looking for a safe place to land and make camp. Toph, as usual, hung by the edges of the saddle, feeling the cold air flow through her body. Momo scurried about on the saddle and pounced on Aang whenever he got the chance. Katara couldn't wait to get down to the ground. She could get a chance to work her cramp out. That was the only way to get this healing faster than one week.

After a short matter of minutes, Sokka took Appa down into a clearing and stretched.

"We should make camp fast," Sokka declared. "It's getting dark and you'll never know when a gang of bandits might show up."

"Would that gang of bandits be us?" Toph joked.

"No," Sokka replied, missing the whole point of the joke. Aang and Katara, as usual, laughed. Everything was going smooth. "Anyway, Aang, help me get the tent ready. Katara, get some fire wood. And Toph, uh..." Sokka looked over at Toph, who bended a rock tent over her head. "You do whatever you do best. All right, hurry up!" They went to do their jobs.

Katara infiltrated the forest and looked for the heaviest pieces of wood or kindling. Once she did, she heaved the wood up on her arms, putting all of its weight into it. Her arms couldn't twitch if she put pressure on it. Settling it down on the ground, sprouting a pile, she looked for more wood.

Suddenly, and unnaturally, she heard rustling behind her. Turning around, she saw nothing. Katara stretched her arms and continued to work. More rustling sounds. Now it was all around her. She was confused. This was _not_ normal. She opened the water canister on her belt strap and looked around, seeing if someone or something was trying to pick a fight with her. The rustling stopped, and Katara assumed that it was over.

Then, she felt a quick pain on her lower thigh, and automatically reached to grab it. But, something kept her from grabbing it. She fell to her knees in an instant. Looking down, in a dizzy fashion, she discovered that a syringe was lodged into her thigh. She then fell flat on the floor and everything went black.

-

It was dark and cold. Sweat trickled down her forehead. She was lying on an uncomfortable surface. She couldn't move. She could only blink. Trying to sit up, her head started to pound. When she finally did, she found out that she was in a cave and her hands were tied behind her back. Just before she was about to scream for help, she heard footsteps approaching her.

She saw a man dressed in red and black clothing with shoulder and knee armor. The man gave her a hard stare. She could see power and strength in the man's red eyes. The man then pulled out a folded sheet of paper from her pocket and began to read it silently to himself.

"So, you're name is Katara, is it not?" the man said in a deep and booming voice.

Katara didn't answer.

"That is what you're friends have called you," the man said, looking at her.

Katara didn't reply. The man looked like he was losing his patience.

"Listen, I don't have time for this," the man said. "I know that you have made direct contact with the Avatar. You _will_ give me information or I _will_ put you to rest."

Katara didn't even take in a breath. The man, in frustration, threw the paper down into the ground, startling her slightly. "Damn water tribe..." He walked away as others, dressed just like him, approached her. The red-eyed man walked over to the one that didn't wear the same uniform as the other men and talked. "She won't talk..." the Red Eye said. The leader nodded and the Red Eye left the cave.

She was kidnapped, and she realized this. There were seven of them; only one stood out, which she assumed was the leader of the group. Katara figured that this was an underground fire nation resistance. If only she worried less about her arm cramp and more on what Sokka had said...

"Listen," said the leader, with a bit of a soothing voice. "If you won't talk, then I'm afraid that we may have to use lethal force. I never like doing that."

"Too bad," Katara finally replied.

The leader slightly sighed. "We will give you some time to think about it." The seven finally left the cave and proceeded to their camp outside.

Katara, being very tired, rested on the cold, rigid cave floor and remained calm.

_They'll come after me, _Katara thought. _I know they will._

**_-_**

It was dawn. The sound of heavy footsteps woke Katara. She sat up and saw the Red Eye standing right in front of her. There was a disturbing pause. Red Eye grimaced.

"You tell me information, now," Red Eye commanded.

"I don't know what to say," Katara harshly responded.

"You can start by stating your business with the Avatar. What are you doing with him?"

"Why would you kidnap me instead of the Avatar?" Katara asked.

"We don't want to put up a fight against him. We could tell that you couldn't. Now that I have told you information, you tell me."

"No," Katara echoed. the Red Eye took a second to strip Katara with his eyes. Then, he pushed her against the hard rock-splattered cave wall, making Katara yelp. A rock made an incision into her upper back.

"I could fuck you _right_ now," the Red Eye harshly whispered into her ear, pushing her up further into the wall, making the cut on her back longer. She began a silent sob and winced in pain. "The only thing that's keeping you alive is a chance that you won't take. I couldn't care less about your shitty, pathetic little life." Katara wanted to pulverise him, but the syringe fluid temporarily disabled her waterbending. Plus, she didn't have her canister. "When we get the Avatar, I'm gonna show him what I've done with you. The sheer terror will kill him."

The Red Eye's grip on Katara's shoulders strengthened as he launched her down into the ground. Scrapes and bruises covered her body. Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"You just wait until tomorrow," Red Eye said.

He left the cave, leaving the waterbender alone and injured. Katara took a glance at him before he left. Her eyes were filled with pure hatred.


	2. The Ways of Torture and Interrogation

**2  
The Ways of Torture and Interrogation**

It was already night. Katara hasn't eaten anything all day. She knew that Red Eye would come to torture her anytime; whenever the others are asleep. She remembered what happened vividly this morning. The cut on her back was dried up with blood. Katara did her best not to make it infected.

Red Eye wasn't old, actually. He was only 17, which made it even more disturbing. The way he looks at her, the way he thinks. It bothered Katara and toyed with her mind.

She felt very famished. Her lips were dry. She was hungry, she was thirsty, and she was weak. The longer she was in the cave, the more frightening it got. Katara couldn't take it. The anticipation for Red Eye was too petrifying, but she must stay here. If Katara escapes, then she will be killed. If she stays, who knows what will happen. Aang, Sokka, and Toph aren't showing up.

She chuckled slightly as she contemplated on the fact that in less than 24 hours ago, she was in the tranquility of the gang. Now she was in this position. But, this was no laughing matter. Any minute now, she might be raped, tortured, or harassed, or possibly all of the above. Katara sat there all alone in the corner of the cave. Her upper arm had a bruise on it. Earlier, one of the resistance members injected her with more of the chi-blocking substance.

Multiple footsteps were coming from the entrance of the cave. There was chattering and laughing. In an instant, the footsteps started to sound again and got louder. It was Red Eye, with three other men. He ordered the one man to stand guard at the entrance. Whatever the three are about to do is probably going to be unauthorized.

Red Eye's shadow towered over the defenseless Katara. She didn't look up.

"Hello again," Red Eye declared. "Aren't you happy to see me?"

Katara didn't answer. Her eye brows pointed down.

"This is your last chance," Red Eye exclaimed. "We will hurt you if you do not comply."

No answer. Katara shaked. She will never put Aang and her brother in harm. Not again. Her hands made fists.

"Oh, don't get mad." Red Eye violently pulled Katara up from the ground, making her stand. Standing behind her, he grabbed both her arms and had a tight squeeze on them. "What shall we do today, boys?"

"I say we fuck her," one man teased as Katara tried to shake out of the grip. Red Eye gave him a dark look. "I was only kidding, Red Eye!"

"Torture!" the other whispered.

"Torture is just what I was thinking..." Red Eye responded. The others smirked in confirmation. "Yeah, you won't last long, Katara." Red Eye tugged on her clothes. It wasn't in a sexual matter, but more in a frightening way.

"Please, don't..." Katara begged. She closed her eyes in misery.

"Too late," Red Eye replied. "You had about four chances. You didn't take any of 'em." He looked all over her. "Men, why don't you leave me and the water tribe shit alone? You'll get your turns." The two reluctantly left, leaving Red Eye and Katara alone in the cave.

In one swift move, Red Eye pulled on Katara's kimono.

"Please, don't do thi-" Red Eye covered her mouth.

"If you say one word, I'll beat the shit out of you so hard that your friends will feel it," he harshly whispered into Katara's ear, making her silently whimper. She couldn't rebel; her hands were tied together and if she even made the slightest move, the rock wall behind her would cut her again.

Suddenly, footsteps were heard behind him. Red Eye quickly shoved Katara into the rough ground and turned around. It was the original two.

"Jing ordered us to interrogate her, Red Eye," one of the two said. Katara was in relief. Being tortured was better than being raped, if that was what he was about to do. "He wants to see you first."

"Dammit," Red Eye scratched his head. "Fine."

The three walked off, leaving the water tribe citizen cold and alone. She staightened out her kimono and tried to relax. This Red Eye is way more dangerous than she thought.

-

This has happened to Katara before. But last time it was a couple of violent Earth Kingdom citizens that wanted 'payback' on the Avatar. Petrified by what the Earth Kingdom told her that what they were going to do if she refused to hand out information, she gave Aang's location to them.

That was when he was badly hurt. Bruises wrapped around his whole body. It was a horrific sight that Katara never wants to see again. Even thinking about it made her want to burst into tears. The things that Aang can withstand are phenomenal, but nerve-racking...

And that's why she won't put him or her friends through that again. She doesn't want to see Aang hurt like that. Katara would sacrifice her life for him. Whatever it takes... _And the entire reason wasn't because he was the Avatar... _She was more than sure that Aang, Sokka, and Toph are searching for her.

Katara hated herself for putting herself into this scenario. She constantly tried to convince herself that it wasn't her fault. She was outnumbered, and her waterbending disability was a major disadvantage. But what bothered her the most was that she was getting Aang into more trouble, even though she is refusing to give information to the resistance.

Rain started to fall outside. Crawling to the angle where she could see the cave entrance, she started scraping her arms. Finally getting there, she stopped in exhaustion.

Suddenly, she felt as if as she was staring at the most beautiful sight in the world. The rainwater glistened as it slid off the soapy corridors of the cave entrance, falling gracefully to the bottom, making a peaceful sound as it was scattered about the floor by the cooling breeze. This sight had made her calm and optimistic. She will get out of here alive. It has been four days since her waterbending cramp began; she can wait another four days without dying. And after she escapes the grasps of the resistance, she'll then go after Red Eye and attack him mercilessly. This was an odd thing to think about during this nature show...

There were other things that could go against the will to survive. All of the chi-blocker injections that Red Eye is giving Katara is slowly sickening her. And anytime the more merciful soldiers have their back turned, there are a handful of others just waiting to torture her. This sprung the idea of the two factions of the fire nation, which are good and bad, in simple terms. "Through the eyes of the 'enemy', we are evil." Katara read that quote in a wise man's book. To the fire nation, she was the enemy. To her, the enemy was the fire nation. It was all very confusing.

Katara realized she was out of the train of thought. It was the work of the chi-blocker. Not only does it effect you physically, but mentally, too.

Silhouetted figures entered the cave from the entrance. Katara quickly went to the back of the cave as Red Eye and the two men returned to the water tribe citizen.

"You know, Jing is practically saving you," Red Eye said, implying that Jing, the leader, ordered him not to physically harm Katara. "But, don't get to comfortable with me, Katara." The two men watched as Red Eye circled Katara.

"If it is information you want, then I'm not giving you any," Katara declared.

"Oh, I figured you would say that." Red Eye began a slow pacing. He scoffed. "You water tribe folk. Always trying to keep your dignity... to be honest, I was the same. I tried to maintain my independence and dignity. But then, I realized, what's worth the effort?" He looked back at Katara. "Losing dignity is better than keeping it. When you have it, it is easier to identify the emotional weak spots of someone."

"Is that why you torture me?" Katara slightly exclaimed. "You want to take away my solemnity?"

"No." He stopped walking. "I'm forcing you to hold on to whatever is left of your solemnity. That just makes it easier to break you."

After a pause of rethinking, Katara squinted. "Why are you telling me this?"

"I believe I already answered that." Red Eye walked towards Katara. His face almost collided with hers. "Interrogation won't help me, will it?"

Katara shaked inside herself in fear, but suddenly felt a little in ease. "No."

"I thought so," Red Eye replied. "If you won't tell me, then someone else must take the job."

He walked away from her as the other two men followed him, exiting the cave. Katara discovered that this was the first time that Red Eye showed some charity.


	3. A Bloody Game

**3  
Bloody Games**

Day three: it was night. They had offered her a couple of fruits, which she reluctantly ate. She didn't care who it was from; if she didn't eat for one more day, she'd be going insane by now. Katara didn't have much of a choice on sleep, either. She slept whenever she got tired. Her optimism is dying down. Where are you, Aang? If her friends didn't show up today, then she will plan an escape.

Boredom has conquered the world of Katara. She yawned every now and then, and played with rocks from time to time. Her patience and tolerance with this resistance is very hard to endure. Caves get boring very easily. The only thing that keeps her company is her thoughts. Which reminded her... Red Eye is supposed to be here by now.

Just when she thought of it, he entered the cave and approached Katara. This time, resistance leader Jing tagged along, holding a very bright lantern.

"Good morning, Katara," Red Eye said.

"My name is Jing," the resistance leader said. "Follow us."

Katara stood up and stretched, about to follow Jing out the cave, but was halted by Red Eye.

"Hey!" he said, reaching his arm out and stopping the waterbender. "Wait a minute." He revealed a syringe, filled with the chi-blocker fluid. Without remorse, he injected the fluid into Katara's left arm, forcing her to yelp. "You think I'd let you go out there like this along with the moon?"

Outside of the cave, the moon and stars provided night light. A covered wagon and three new resistance soldiers stood outside, waiting for her.

"Due to your refusal to give out information," Jing explained, "We are transporting you to an interrogation facility underground."

"My name's Hedgehog," a resistance soldier said to her. "You better talk this time, Katara. You're being transferred to a torture facility, too. These guys may show mercy, but we won't. Get on the wagon." Red Eye and Jing pushed Katara into the back of the wagon and placed a lock on the door. One resistance member was at the back with the waterbender. The other two were guiding it. Katara could hear the high-pitched whining of the ostrich horses. She had the feeling that she would hear that for the rest of the ride.

She sat in the corner, away from Hedgehog, who was sitting at the back with her. He looked at her with dark eyes.

"You better talk at the facility, Katara," Hedgehog boomed.

Katara shaked her head.

"We _will _toss you into the torture chambers if you don't give us information." Hedgehog grimaced. "The torturers are merciless. Each time I go in, blood is shed and splattered all over the walls and floor. Are you really going to risk your life rather than talk?"

This was the dignity-ripping process that Red Eye had told her about. They try to pick on your soul with all of these gruesome details and try to toy with your mind. When you finally break, you have lost your soul. Katara wasn't going to let this happen.

Then, suddenly, a thought had crossed the waterbender's mind. Was Red Eye warning her about this all along? The ride got bumpy as the wagon descended underground. It came to a rough stop. Hedgehog shoved Katara out of the wagon, making her land on the dirt floor. He then kicked her side, sending her across the floor. Taking out a syringe, Hedgehog stabbed it into Katara. This time, it was painful. The fluid went into her body, forcing her to fall asleep. The other two resistance members dragged her into the facility.

-

She woke up, cold and scared. Katara was wearing nothing but her underclothes. She was lying on a flat rod. Her hands were tied on the top and her feet were tied at the bottom. A cloth was wrapped around her mouth. Looking around, there were two smaller tables on each side of her. One had a giant plier sitting on top of it with burn markes chiseled on the edges. The other one had an arsonal of knifes that were neatly organized and shined.

Suddenly, a man, not Hedgehog, walked in. He was dressed in black clothing with a blank mask sitting on his face. On his shirt, there were was a big red "III" mark on it. Katara could feel him looking at her. The torturer walked over to Katara and swiftly flipped the table up. She was now in a vertical position, but she was still tied up.

grabbed the pliers and opened it up, facing it towards Katara.

"Ah, this is my favorite one," III spoke. Katara tried to wiggle her arms around, attempting to break free. She wanted to scream as loud as she can, but she knew it wouldn't make a difference. Suddenly, Katara was between the two giant pinchers that were the pliers. "I want to hear you shriek."

III ripped off the defenseless waterbender's mouth cloth. Her face was straight, but was full of expression. After a second or two of anticipation, III began to pinch hard with the pliers on Katara's midsection, as she did her best to hold in her screams. Sweat poured down her body. Her face went read. Her body began to go numb, which meant to pain was going away.

But III knew that this was happening. He heated up the metal pliers, beginning to burn the sides of the pinchers, thus burning Katara. Strained yelps escaped her mouth as she felt a rush of pain run through her body. Her joints were aching from the vertical position that she is in. Tears rolled down her cheeks. She wanted anything but this...

III pinched even harder and heated up the pliers more. Katara was finally screaming. Screaming made some of the pain go away, but it was still there. Her voice grew hoarse from her yelling, and III let out, getting what he wanted. He opened the pinchers and put the pliers away. The imprints, burn marks, and bruises wrapped around her torso. She dangled from the rod weakly.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" III asked. "The next step: begging for life." He took a small, shiny blade from the knife table. Katara closed her eyes.

III walked over to her right side. He shined the blade in the light, looking at it mischievously. Without remorse, he made an incision into Katara's upper arm. She yelled again. Once you yelled, you had to do it again. He then took it out, watching the blood drop down the knife and her arm. He then wiped it off, and got ready to make another incision. He set the blade on her skin. It was so sharp that it already started to make a cut.

"No." the word escaped Katara's weakness. III looked over at her face. "I can't take it..."

Giving her time to soak in her last cut, he made another one, next to the original. Then another one. Katara let out horrifying screams.

"Please, no more!" she yelled. "No! No! No!" She could take in a few more cuts, but III wanted to hear this. She continued to beg for her life.

"Fuck this," III murmured. He took a knife, getting reader to make even deeper gashes.

Suddenly, the door behind him blasted open. A strong gust of wind brought III down, knocking him unconscious. The rescuer walked over to Katara.

"Katara?" a very familiar voice struggled to say.

"Aang," the waterbender faintly declared.

Hearing the commmotion outside of the chamber, he untied Katara and carried her delicately out of the room, looking for an exit. From her weakness and injuries, she passed out as the candles of the rocky hallways made weakening hallucinations.


End file.
